


VIII

by Lynx212



Series: Invidia [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Instability, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Al is disappointed once again by his brother's actions and he wonders why Ed can't see what Roy really is?





	VIII

**Author's Note:**

> Random Quote: “The sudden disappointment of a hope leaves a scar which the ultimate fulfillment of that hope never entirely removes.” ~Thomas Hardy

Last night wasn’t what you were hoping for was it, Brother? 

Can’t you see how weak he is and how he lets that weakness rule him? You had a beautiful four poster bed you should have slept in but instead you spent the night curled up around his sniveling ass on the couch. But again that is something you probably didn’t mind as you seem to be happy as a lark now walking around town with him looking at senseless things on your way to the train station.

When we get back to Central the two of you head in the direction of his place and I head home. When you finally arrive at home hours later - where you should have been all along - I notice that your hair isn’t in the braid you had it in when you got off the train. I can only imagine you spent your time at his home letting him defile you once more.

You ask me how my weekend was and I tell you I spent it bird watching. You ask me when I took that up as a hobby and I tell you it’s new. Curious, you ask me question after question. I tell you about the two birds I kept an eye on for most of the weekend and when you ask me if I could show you their nest sometime it was hard not to laugh. 

You are so naive… isn’t it obvious that you need me?

When you retire to your room for the night I follow you and begrudgingly ask you about your trip. That sun bright smile illuminates your face as you tell me all about it. It made my stomach churn and it was difficult to listen too. At least I enjoyed the part about Roy not resting well but I wasn’t foolish enough to let that show. 

You’ve been foolish enough for the both of us.


End file.
